the_new_domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald
Gerald & Gang Adventures is a TV Series by Gerald-XR-Donovan. It has two seasons and 50 episodes confirmed. Episodes Season One 1. First Stop Gerald must kill Elliot and stop Von Miller from being evil. 2. The Blockhead Gerald finds Jesse from Minecraft: Story Mode come out of a portal. 3. Rioff Gerald and Kenney come together after they both spend $85 each on a game for their kids. 4. Walk-In Mini House Randy has to live in Gerald's basement. 5. National Father League The guys discover that Von Miller's dad is the Denver Broncos linebacker. 6. The Future's So Bright Gerald and Randy reflect on their college days. 7. Day In The Office Gerald and Kyle's day in the office at Donovan & McCulloch Law & Solicitors 8. The Daughter Jesse has a three year old daughter. But she acts like the devil... 9. Family Reunion Gerald meets up with his family 10. Walk In The Park The guys go to the park. 11. Indebticated Gerald passes out from intoxication and wakes up surrounded by weird items and has $25,000 missing from his bank account. 12. We're Going On A Trip The guys get bored. They decide to get drunk and see if they would wake up in a random place after doing something while intoxicated. 13. A Whole New World The guys go on a great adventure to... England, but Gerald is hooked on one exclusive drink... 14. Mantispigman Gerald's latest experiment goes wrong and he invents a three-way hybrid creature. 15. Once I Caught A Fish Alive Gerald and Jesse go on a fishing trip to sort out their differences, but Jesse becomes jealous of Gerald's success. 16. This Adventure Is Called Law Gerald sues a school, and you won't guess why. 17. The Protest The guys form a rally to protest against a game company. 18. Internship Randy becomes Kenney's apprentice. 19. Uniception Worlds collide and Gerald must seek out the help of numerous famous characters. 20. Uniception 2: The Startling The quest goes wrong when Gerald meets his future self. 21. Quest 17- Gerald takes his son Gabriel on a quest... to his past. 22. Gerald's Daughter Does Gerald have a daughter? 23. MREs Aren't Good Food Gerald gets some extra cash and tries military food. 24. Helper Bots Gerald's latest Mad Science experiment creates a robot designed for helping people. 25. The Finale The planet is threatened with extinction when Gerald's new experiment creates a furry epidemic, and a giant evil guinea pig is created. Season Two 1. A House Divided A tear in the space time continuum causes a parallel dimension to develop, or 64. 2. Cloudy With A Chance of Living Food Gerald's latest Mad Scientist experiment causes every food he touches to come to life. 3. Vex On The Beach The guys' trip to the beach turns deadly when one of Gerald's old foes returns. 4. A Million Little Channels Gerald upgrades his TV to include channel packages from alternate dimensions. 5. King Gerald VIII Gabriel asks Gerald to help him study for a History exam about the Tudors, so Gerald takes him to the year 1590. 6. 27 And Grandparent Gabriel accidentally creates his own child with Gerald's genetics machine. 7. Randy Business Gerald and Kenney find a way for Randy to make money. 8. The Gerald Channel Gerald gets drunk and creates his own TV channel. To be ironic, he cancels the good shows and renews the bad ones. 9. The Great Reward After suing someone, Gerald earns $75,000 and buys beer for everyone. 10. Family Man Gerald decides to spend more time with his family. 11. You Got An F When Gabriel gets an F on his exam, Gerald has to help him fix his grades. 12. National Fail League Gerald creates his own Football tournament. 13. The Purge Gerald and Gabriel visit a planet on the day where everything is legal, even murder. 14. Tiny Gerald Gerald preserves his 27 year old body and transfers his soul into a 14 year old version of himself. 15. This Is How We Do It Gerald and the guys want to perform at a concert to make $100,000 each. 16. In Space No One Can Hear You Sperg Out Gabriel finally snaps when Gerald takes him to the dwarf planet Eris. 17. I Got Skillz Kenney uses a stress toy to become a well known professional. 18. Arcade Blitz Gerald and the guys go to a galactic arcade to play video games. 19. Agent 48 Gerald sells a gun to a hitman to enjoy a weekend at the arcade. 20. Giant Serum Gerald leaves an unfinished serum in his garage and Jessie drinks it. 21. Freak Out When a Gerald from an alternate reality captures Gabriel, Gerald goes to Dimension X-937. 22. Operation: Find Dirt Jesse wants to expose Gerald. 23. Where's Gerald? Gabriel accidentally sends Gerald to a different planet. 24. The Second Universe Gerald and the guys are exiled from the Universe and are in the second Universe. 25. We Don't Deal With Newcomers Very Well Gerald confronts the Council of Geralds. Characters Major Characters *Gerald Donovan *Randy Sunix *Kyle McCulloch *Kenney MacGyverin *Lukas Von Miller *Gabriel Donovan Supporting Characters *Sharon Donovan *Bebe Donovan *Jesse *Jeremy *Ava *Jimbo Coleman *Tom Alec *Leroy Jenkins *Craig Sullivan Major Antagonists *Elliot *Zander *The Furry Death *Future Gerald Category:Stories Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan